La princesa Mimi
by Sopho
Summary: La historia de Blancanieves con los personajes de Digimon Adventure y con algunos locos cambios. Quizás haya algo de romance inesperado. ADV: palabras malsonantes.
1. La bella princesa

Érase una vez, en un reino muy lejano, una monarca que se paseaba por entre cerezos en flor de su palacio. El hermoso cantar del ruiseñor le llamó poderosamente la atención.

"Ojalá pudiera tener una hija de cantar tan bello como el ruiseñor y de cabello tan rosado como el cerezo", pensó.

Así que eligió el código genético que más le convencía y se puso en tratamiento de Inseminación Artificial. Al poco tiempo nació la niña, a la que decidió llamar durante una de sus borracheras reales Mimi Pinky Power Flower Precious Princess, aunque la conocerían simplemente por Mimi.

Pero la reina pronto se olvidaría de su hija recién nacida para recorrer el mundo al lado de un señor de piel oscura y de generoso miembro, dejando al rey sumido en una profunda depresión.

Aprovechándose de su estado, un oscuro ejército de gallinas pocholeras se apoderaron de casi todos sus bienes. Sin criados a los que pagar, el palacio fue llenándose de mugre y perdió la gloria y el esplendor que antaño hacía gala.

Como todavía conservaba algo de dinero, decidió comprar una aspiradora tras ver un largo, aburrido y reiterativo video en la Teletienda. Al abrir la caja se llevó la sorpresa de encontrarse a una niña pequeña en lugar de una aspiradora.

-¿Eres Dora La Aspiradora? –Preguntó el rey.

-No –contestó la niña con timidez-. Me llamo Sora La Maquinadora. Mis padres eran tan pobres que no pudieron mantenerme en sus casas y decidieron deshacerse de mi –dijo como en trance, pues en realidad no sabía nada de eso, sino que era algo que se le había ocurrido de repente al narrador de la historia.

-Bueno, no pasa nada –dijo el rey con real compasión- ¿Tienes vagina? ¡Pues a limpiar!

Y gracias a la extraordinaria misericordia del rey, Sora pudo ganarse la vida dignamente encargándose de la limpieza del castillo. Durante Su estancia allí se ganó el afecto de la hija del rey, Mimi Pinky Power Flower Precious Princess, a quien vio convertirse en una hermosa joven de la que se decía poseía la verdadera belleza del reino. Esto es así porque además de sus visibles encantos era pura y humilde. Sora, por el contrario, era arrogante y vanidosa, y creía que su mediocre cabello rojo fuego era más hermoso que la melena rosada de Mimi, y que sus vulgares medidas 90-60-90 eran más sensuales que la gracilidad natural de la princesa.

-¿Quién es la más guapa del reino, papi? –preguntaba Mimi cada mañana, mientras Sora le peinaba el cabello y el rey practicaba esgrima con una escoba-. ¿Tu preciosa hija o Sora La Tostadora?

-Sora La Maquinadora –le corrigió la malvada Sora, conteniéndose las ganas de dejarle un mechón de pelo sin peinar.

-Tú eres con diferencia la más bella –le decían todos, y ella se ruborizaba, y entonces todos suspiraban encantados por el hechizo de la hija de la reina.

Pero no puedo dejar de decir que Sora era malvada, y odiaba que el rey ensalzara a su hija por encima de ella. Las fuerzas para contenerse las sacaba de un terrible propósito. Sora era una bruja, lo que aumentaba más si cabe su villanía. Había sido discípula de la pérfida Mary Pompis, y sabía el arte de limpiar sin esfuerzo, burlando así la ley natural que obliga a la mujer a encargarse de las tareas del hogar. Su eficiencia en su trabajo hizo que el rey le confiara el castillo tras su muerte.

A medida que aumentaba el poder de Sora, también lo hacía su envidia.

-Espejo, espejo, sal de los avernos donde eres prisionero –dijo un día a un espejo mágico que estaba de oferta en el chino del reino.

Un rostro apareció de repente entre llamas y humareda, tosiendo y profiriendo insultos.

-Maldita sea, estas entradas infernales siempre me empañan las gafas, ¿Qué quieres, pesada?

-Oh espejo espejo mágico, dime solo una cosa: ¿qué mujer de este reino es la más hermosa?

-Tú eres la más hermosa, mi reina.

-¿En serio? –A Sora se le iluminaron lso ojos.

-¡Es broma, la más hermosa es Mimi –se burló el espejo.

-¡Maldito seas, Joe! –Maldijo la reina-. Ahora mismo llamaré a un cazador para que la secuestre.

Y llamó a Matt el cazador, quien con pasotismo aceptó la misión a cambio de ser la imagen de una campaña publicitaria de colonias. La llevó al prado a que esta cantara y recogiera flores. Él se le acercó, desenvainando la trucha que iba a usar para la captura.

-¡No me mates, cazador, te lo ruego! –Lloró Mimi cuando avistó el asqueroso pescado muerto.

-No voy a matarte, solo voy secuestarte.

Entonces Mimi, muerta de miedo, se improvisó una bella canción:

_Soy tan encantadora, hermosa y el cerezo es mi olor_

_Con tu acto me has descompuesto de dolor_

_Pero tu sirves a Mimi la princesa_

_Y para que esto rime diré compresa_

Matt, que en el fondo era un buenazo, la dejó libre. Y estuvo tan arrepentido que compró una horca en IKEA y se dispuso a quitarse la vida, pero la horca se rompió porque era de mala calidad, así que decidió golpearse con una berenjena hasta morir.

Pero supongo que estaréis interesados en saber qué le ocurrió a la preciosa Mimi. Esta corría por el bosque, aterrorizada porque veía ojos que la seguían poco a poco.

-¡Socorro, me persigue alguien que no es rosa! –Gritó la niña pidiendo ayuda.

Atenazada por el miedo, se dejó caer y se puso a llorar.


	2. La casa del enano

-No vamos a hacerte daño –dijo un ciervo que se le había acercado, que se hacía llamar T.K.

-Nosotros somos animales de fiar –añadió una liebre con voz dulce, cuyo nombre era Kari- Cuéntanos qué te ha pasado, princesa.

-¿En serio? –Mimi alzó su bello rostro bañado en lágrimas, esperando a que los animales se impresionaran con su belleza, pero al ver que no lo hacían dijo con tono molesto… pero dulce-. Un cazador me ha amenazado con una trucha. Creo que todo ha sido obra de la reina, que me odia.

-Qué villanía la de la reina –se indignó el ciervo.

-Qué villanía la de las truchas, tendrían que colgarlas a todas por se desagradable sabor –añadió la liebre Kari.

-¿Desde cuando comes truchas, tú no eras vegetariana? –Se sorprendió el ciervo.

-Vamos a llevarte con el guardabosques, que es compasivo y te dará una cama donde dormir –dijo la liebre, cambiando de tema.

Mimi aceptó y se subió encima del ciervo.

-¿Pero qué haces? –Se quejó el animal-. No puedo cargar contigo.

-¡No esperarás que una princesa como yo recorra todo este camino a pie! –Respondió la princesa gritando… pero con timidez.

Estuvieron diez segundos andando hasta que Mimi dijo que no podía soportar más tiempo subida en ese huesudo lomo, así que usó a la regordeta liebre como asiento. Al fin vieron una casita de madera y los animales se sintieron aliviados, mientras Mimi, que estaba muy cómoda, se decepcionó de que el trayecto fuera tan corto. Tan pronto como Mimi puso un pie en tierra los animales huyeron despavoridos.

Mimi entró en al casa, y como estaba muerta de hambre se comió la sopita que estaba en la mesa, y como también estaba muerta de sueño durmió en la camita del dormitorio, pero se despertó a media noche para quitar un guisante del colchón que le había amargado la noche. Bajó las escaleras para quejarse a un enano que acababa de entrar.

-¡Niño, ve a quitar el guisante que hay debajo de mi colchón!

-¿Quién eres tú? –Preguntó.

-¿Cómo que quién soy yo? –Se indignó la princesa-. Soy Mimi pinky power flower precious princess –y alargó la mano para que la besara, pero para su sorpresa el enano la rechazó-. ¡Habrase visto semejante soberbia!

-Soberbia la tuya, que vienes a mi casa, te comes mi comida, duermes en mi cama y encima me insultas –contraatacó el enano.

-¿Qué? No puede ser… ¿Tú eres el guardabosques? Si eres un enano.

-No soy un enano –contestó el guardabosques-. Solo soy un poco bajo –se ruborizó.

-Además, el narrador de la historia está diciendo todo el tiempo que eres un enano.

-Y yo siempre tengo razón, preciosa Mimi –dije.

-De entre todos los estúpidos, tú eres el menos estúpido –me guiñó un ojo.

-Me halagas, princesa –dije abrumado ante tanta benevolencia.

-Fuera de mi casa –me echó el guardabosques, y no volví a meterme más en la historia.

-¿Y qué le lleva a una señorita de sangre azul a aposentarse en mi humilde morada? –Inquirió el guardabosques.

-Humilde desde luego que lo es, y podrías limpiar un poco para variar… En fin, que mi malvada madrastra, Sora La Lubricadora, quiere matarme porque tiene envidia de mi, que soy un dechado de virtud. Tienes que hospedarme en tu casa, guardabosques.

-¿Y qué gano yo con eso?

-Es un honor –se escandalizó Mimi… pero con dulzura.

-Está bien –aceptó el guardabosques-. Pero con una condición: mientras yo trabaje, harás las tareas del hogar.

-¡Ni hablar, me acabo de hacer las uñas! –replicó Mimi.

-Bueno, entonces puedes dormir en el mullido suelo del bosque –dijo el guardabosques abriendo la puerta.

-Eres malvado, guardabosques.

Mimi finalmenta aceptó las condiciones y se fue a dormir a un colchón latex natura que compró en el chino del bosque, aunque en realidad no era un chino porque allí trabajaban nutrias, pero como trabajaban tan arduamente Mimi concluyó que eran chinos. El guardabosques no le caía nada bien, pero le aseguraba protección, así que la pobre tuvo que apañárselas como pudo.

Como era impensable que alguien de su condición… PONERSE A LIMPIAR, su agudo ingenio se las apañó para escaquearse amorosamente de aquella cruel imposición. Llamó al ciervo T.K y a la cierva Kari y les invitó a su casa para agradecerles que le ayudaran la noche anterior. Cuando los animalitos estuvieron dentro, Mimi salió corriendo de la casa, los encerró dentro y gritó hermosamente:

-¡No saldréis de aquí hasta que esté limpio como una patena!

De esa manera consiguió librarse de esa carga por lo menos una semana. En cuanto a la comida, no tenía que calentarse demasiado la cabeza porque la pizzería del bosque le hacía descuentos por ser ella.

El guardabosques, que se hacía llamar Izzy, no era precisamente la persona más agradable y social del mundo. Cuando llegaba a casa apenas decía una palabra y se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su ordenador portátil. Mimi se cabreó con el por la poca atención que le prestaba, pero no tardó en acostumbrarse a su presencia como se acostumbraba al enanito que tenía en el jardín de su palacio.

Entretanto, el corazón, tan negro como el tizón, de Sora La Maquinadora se hizo más negro que… el tizón.

-Dime donde está, Joe Espejo –ordenó un día al espejo.

-Espera que haga uso de mis poderes mágicos. A ver –puso los ojos en blanco, pero luego los abrió y se conectó a un ordenador-. Ella ha colgado sus fotos en Factbook… Está conectada a la red WEEDLAND15. El módem está en la casa del guardabosques, así que ella se ha alojado cerca de allí, si no directamente allí. No sé como cojones he averiguado esto, lo único que puedo decir es que el narrador no tiene ni puñetera idea de informática.

La malvada Sora se dispuso a maquinar otra de sus maldades. Se disfrazó de vieja, cogió una manzana y se adentró en el bosque.


	3. El desenlace

En ese momento, Izzy le estaba enseñando a Mimi como lanzar piedras al lago.

-No, lo haces mal –la corrigió Izzy cuando vio que le había dado a un pato-. Flexiona las rodillas, alarga el brazo.

-¿Así? –la chica lanzó la piedra y mató a otro pato.

-Bueno, da igual –rió Izzy-, ya tenemos la cena.

-¿Eso significa que tendré que prepararla yo? –Se asustó la muchacha-. No sé tratar con patos.

-Tranquila, ya lo haré yo cuando vuelva del trabajo –últimamente era demasiado flexible con la hija-. No hables con extraños, ¿vale?

-Sabes que sé cuidarme sola –dijo Mimi con altivez… digo con humildad.

Nada más irse el guardabosques apareció Sora vestida de vieja harapienta. Mimi se echó a gritar del susto.

-Arrugas, una bolsa de patatas y un bolso que no es de marca. ¡Eres un atentado contra la vista, aléjate de mi!

-Disculpa mi estrafalario aspecto, preciosa niña –contestó Sora aguantándose las ganas de responder en tono maleducado-. Soy una humilde trabajadora en la FOCA (Organizaciónd de Ayuda a Focas Canadienses), ¿te gustaría ayudar a una pobre familia de focas comprando esta jugosa manzana?

-Ay, pobres focas, he visto las imágenes y es espeluznantes, sin duda. Y como soy un modelo de virtud, te compraré algo, humilde anciana. Pero no tienes algo diferente, no sé, ¿un abrigo de piel de foca?

-Solo tengo manzanas.

-Bueno, pues dame una, que hace tiempo que no como nada que no sean pizzas.

En cuanto mordió la roja manzana cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Cuando Izzy volvió y la vio allí muerta se quedo muy quieto, pegado a la pared, hasta que lentamente fue callendo al suelo.

-Te dije que no hablaras con desconocidos, pero tú nunca me haces caso –le dijo a pesar de que no podía escucharle-. Al fin me has dejado solo, ya nunca podré volver a oír tus quejas. Pero lo cierto… lo cierto es que antes de que llegaras a mi vida, mi única compañera había sido la soledad… lo cierto es que lo pasamos bien mientras estabas bien y que voy a echar de menos tus quejas.

-Ey, tío, desde cuándo se ha convertido esto en un drama –dijo el ciervo T.K desde al ventana.

-Deberíamos sentirnos alegres de que haya muerto –gimió Kari-. Pero estamos tristes.

-Vamos a resucitarla con nuestras lágrimas de animalicos.

Los animales pusieron su cara más emotiva y lanzaron lágrimas luminosas al cuerpo inconsciente de Mimi. Pero no funcionó.

-No hay nada que hacer –dijo Izzy, apesadumbrado.

-Un beso de amor podría despertarla –cayó de repente el ciervo.

-¿pero quién puede darle un beso de amor?

En ese momento oyeron a alguien canturrear a lo lejos. Era el príncipe del reino vecino, que parecía a punto de caerse del caballo y gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo que ponía en un cartel que se había colgado al cuello: "Doy besos de amor gratis"

-Disculpe, señor –habló Izzy con desesperación-. Me gustaría pedir sus servicios.

-Claro querido, mi nombre es Tai –se presentó el príncipe con un ademán exagerado, saltó del caballo y se avalanzó sobre Izzy.

-No es para mi, sino para una muchacha que está en la casa –se separó el guardabosques con un manotazo.

-Pues allé voooooooooooooooooooooooooooy, yeeeeeeha. Desde que me comí esas setas de jugosa apariencia estoy en racha.

Se arrodilló junto a la princesa y se fundió en un beso con ella. Entonces, para alegría de todos, Mimi despertó.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –Preguntó.

-La reina ha intentado matarte –le explicó Izzy secándose rápidamente las lágrimas.

-Mirad, ahí está –avisó T.K al advertir a la chica de pelo rojo que se acercaba a la casa.

-¡Sora La Trepanadora! –Gritó Mimi- ¡Y viene a rematarme!

-¿Rematarte? No, querida –dijo esta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Vengo a deciros que he ganado el concurso de belleza del pueblo. Necesitaba mantenerte alejada, porque todos los años ganas. Ahora podré alimentar al pueblo durante años con todo el dinero que he ganado del premio.

-Entonces eso significa que no eres mala –preguntó el ciervo T.K.

-¿Mala yo? –se extrañó la pelirroja.

-Mala como el demonio –dije yo.

-¡Ya estás otra vez! –Se enfureció Sora- ¿Es que no vas a dejar de putearme en toda la historia?

-Mala, mala, mala eres –insistí-. He visto tus intenciones: planeas eliminar todas los abrigos de pieles de animales.

-Por algo soy de la PETA –se defendió Sorra.

-¡Es Sora, imbécil!

-¡Nunca imaginé que fueras tan malvada! –Se escandalizó Mimi-. No permitiré que prives a mi reino de las pieles de animales. Tú no eres una buena reina, Maria Antonieta sí que lo era. ¡Narrador, que le parta un rayo!

Un rayo apareció del cielo y eliminó de la faz de la tierra a la malvada reina.

-Menos mal que todo ha acabado bien –Mimi suspiró aliviada-. Y creo que todos hemos aprendido una valiosa lección, incluso yo, que soy un ejemplo de virtud: no dones dinero a organizaciones benéficas. ¡Ahora vamos a quitarle el dinero del premio y a hacer una fiesta a lo Maria Antonieta!

-¡Viva nuestra reina! –bramaron todos.

Y así acaba el cuento, con una gran celebración, con ciervo y liebre para la ocasión.


End file.
